


She takes after her father

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fremione (Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: In what sense?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Fremione (Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026157
Kudos: 5





	She takes after her father

Our tale begins in Fred and Hermione Weasley's house. After their daughter Rose revealed her life-long dream of opening her own joke shop, Fred said that he needed some air and his wife followed him outside.

Fred stated, "I can sense you're there, Hermione. Sit down."

Hermione sat beside him and hesitantly asked, "How are you holding up, Freddie?"

Fred told her, "I'm still in shock, more than anything else. I just never expected or even considered that our Rosiepie would want to open her own joke shop after leaving Hogwarts." He lowered his gaze and in a quieter voice added, "I always hoped that she would come around to the idea of helping me, you, George, Angie and Felix run our joke shop..."

Hermione replied, "I understand why you're upset, but you can't be annoyed with her for dreaming big. She takes after her father in that sense."

Fred muttered, "I love both of you more than anything, but I'm not sure how to deal with this. Mione, please don't be mad with me too. I know she is."

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I'm not mad with you, but you should think about apologising to Rose. You have to consider her ambitions and feelings too, not just yours."

Fred answered, "I'll think about it."


End file.
